Male Bonding, Once Upon a Time Style
by pinkcat4569
Summary: Set in the future, after season 3. The residents of Storybrooke have been transferred back to the Enchanted Forest. Emma, Snow, and Regina sit together on the balcony of Snow's castle when they're interrupted by a little male bonding. Short and silly one shot. Snow/Charming, Regina/Robin, and Killian/Emma


Title: Male Bonding, OUAT Style

Author: Pinkcat4569

Description: Set after season 3, in the future. The residents of Storybrooke have been transported back to the Enchanted Forest. Emma, Snow, and Regina are gathered on the balcony of Snow's castle when they're interrupted by a little male bonding. Short and silly one-shot.

Rated G.

Characters: Snow and Charming, Regina and Robin Hood are couples. KIllian/Hook and Emma are implied.

Disclaimer: I only write for fun. I do not own OUAT or the characters.

Author's Note: This is my first story outside Primeval, so it's also my very first OUAT fic. It's quite short (for me.) I also think I'm going to be mainly Hook/Killian and Emma centric. I love those two!

742 words

Male Bonding, OUAT Style

Emma Swan sighed, sitting on the balcony of her parents' castle.

"Try to look happy, would you?" asked her mother with a slight glare.

"I'm sorry," Emma said. She smoothed down the emerald green gown she wore. "I'm just not…comfortable... with all this princess stuff."

"I know. Thank you for trying Honey," her mother said. "It means a lot to me."

Emma smiled uncomfortably. "Don't get used to the sight of me in these Royal straight jackets." She tried to stretch in the corset. "Seriously, I'm a few seconds away from bursting right out of this thing."

"How dignified, Princess," sneered Regina. "Perhaps asking the former Sheriff of Storybrooke to impersonate royalty is not a good idea."

"Regina! She is not impersonating anyone! She is royal!"

Emma laughed. "It's fine, Mary Margaret…Snow White…uh, Mom. Besides, as soon as the mostly-former evil queen figures out how to re-relocate us back to Storybrooke, I won't be the former sheriff anymore."

"I"m working on it," said Regina.

"Really?" asked Emma. "I think you spend more time with a certain thief than magic spells."

"Former thief," corrected Regina, "And you have magic. You could help, but I think you'd rather be with a certain pirate. I'm not sure he's a former pirate, by the way."

Emma frowned but said nothing.

"Would…would it be so bad…" began Snow, "if we, well, stayed?"

Emma stared at her other. Thankfully, she didn't get a chance to answer.

Suddenly a man ran across the courtyard below them, his sword drawn.

"Charming?"

The prince looked up. He saw the women and offered a shaky smile.

"Whats going on?"

"Uh…nothing ….dear," he said, unconvincingly. His attention was across the yard, out into the sky behind the castle. He shot his wife another uneasy smile and ran.

"Charming!"

A few guards ran after him.

"What the hell?" asked Emma.

"No cause for concern, Milady," said Robin Hood, running into view.

"No cause for concern?" Regina repeated, yelling. "Then why are you waving your bow around?"

"Simply on the alert, my darling," he said. He gazed off, toward where the Prince had ran. His eyes grew large and he ran out of sight .

"Someone tell me what's happening!" cried Snow.

"Way to run your kingdom, your highness," snapped Regina.

Emma stood in alarm, looking over the balcony railing.

That's when a figure in black leather ran below her.

"Killian!"

He looked up and flashed his winning smile. "Love."

"What are you doing?"

He shrugged. "Simply…bonding…with your father and the boys, my darling Swan." He smiled again, putting extra oomph into it.

Emma narrowed her eyes. "Cut the crap, Pirate."

Suddenly the castle was rocked by tremors as several roars sounded, followed by strong gusts of wind.

"What the hell ?" cried Emma.

The pirate shook his head, took a deep breath, and ran after the others.

"Oh, my god!" screamed Snow. "Dragons!"

"We're under attack!" cried Regina.

"Nonsense," cried Robin Hood's voice. "They're merely babies."

"We've got this!" cried Charming, also unseen to the ladies.

Hook's voice came next. "Hardly enough smoke to singe my perfect hair."

"Where are the kids?" asked Snow.

"You're the one who suggested that the men babysit!" snapped Regina.

"I thought they needed bonding time," said Snow.

"Charge!" cried a new voice. A rather small figure ran across the courtyard, struggling to carry a large sword.

"Henry, what the hell?" cried Emma.

"Don't you dare!" cried Regina. "Get back to your room!"

"I'm a prince, Mom! I have to protect the people," he said and ran to join the fight.

"Henry!" screamed Emma.

"Regina was right, letting the men watch the boys was a bad idea," mumbled Snow as another, even smaller figure ran after Henry.

"Get em!" cried the little boy.

"Roland, no!" yelled Regina. "Robin!"

They heard a calm, elegant voice. "Roland, lad, never go into battle without a weapon."

Regina shook her head with exasperation. "That's what you tell him, Robin? Seriously?"

Emma shook her head. "We better get down there."

The other two women nodded but not before one more male scampered toward the fray.

"Charming! Neal is crawling after you!" screamed the toddler's mother.

"That's it. They are never watching the kids again!" cried Regina, disappearing in purple smoke.

"Maybe going back to Storybrooke isn't such a bad idea," said Snow.

Emma smiled, then jumped off the balcony, her gown not hindering her in the least.

The End


End file.
